Twins
by Nieanna
Summary: 15 years after the attack on the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan returns to see an old friend.


**Twins**

15 years after the attack on the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan returns to see an old friend.   
With two surprises, but there is a lot more in store for the 4.  
Disclaimer: Lucas owns them. Not me. Not you. But I get to own Ice, Andy, Trixie, Sin, Jace, Yarvin and Chaos.   
Telepathy   
  
_**15 years previous**  
_ Grabbing her hand the two dashed down the empty corridors of the Jedi Temple. 'Obi, I can't' she pleaded knowing perfectly well he wouldn't leave her behind.

'No' said Obi-Wan forcibly and quickly at the same time, picking her up he dashed towards the ship. Droids could be heard clanking down the corridors behind them, his blood ran cold as he heard blasters being shot at them.  
  
Entering the Cargo bay Obi-Wan laid Ice down, her body conversing on the floor, holding her head in his lap all he could do was wait for it to pass and hope they would make it. 'Keep them safe, from the Empire' she whispered her voice strained from lack of water before going into labour.  
  
_24 hours later_  
Ice's breathing started to hitch as she was almost finished giving birth to their daughter. 'Come on' chanted Obi-Wan under his breath, their daughter took her first breath and there was peace, and she had to break it with her wail. 'Honey…Ice?' sked Obi-Wan carefully noticing her chest not moving in the same rythmatic (don't think that's a word) routine and her eyes rolled back in her head, lowering his head he closed her eyes. The ship began to rock to and fro, running up to the controls of the ship just after leaving Coruscant's atmosphere he had cloaked the ship.  
  
Landing on Tatoonie on the outskirts of Mos Espa Obi-Wan got off the ship and started walking. It was full of strange creatures staring at him. 'Hello I am looking for a place to stay' said Obi-Wan to one of the slave traders, he just pointed towards a little boy huddled in a corner.

'Follow me, I'll show you a place' said the boy almost over enthusiastic grabbing Obi-Wan's hand and dragging him.  
'Andy' cried his mother as they entered the slave quarter the duo couldn't help but wince at her pitch.  
'He's looking for somewhere to move in' said Andy looking around for an escape route. _Ice I need you please, let this be a dream_, pleaded Obi-Wan in his head he couldn't live with out her, she was his life, his air depended on her beyond belief.   
'Across here' called his mother dragging Obi-Wan with him, Andy stopped in front of his mother (he seems to be dragged a lot. Poor OBI!!) 'Here's an empty place' she stated opening up a relativity small apartment, at the same checking Obi-Wan out blush crept up his cheeks. _I haven't blushed since I meet I…. Ice.  
_'How many rooms?' asked Obi-Wan, Andy and his mother gave him a weird look.  
'Don't worry about that Hun, my name's Trixie' she replied shoving Andy out of Obi-Wan's new home.  
  
_**1 Month later**_  
Waking up to cries Obi-Wan knew it had to be midnight the twins were like living, breathing alarm clocks. Groggily getting up and slaunted into Jace's room, picking up his son Obi-Wan walked the length of the room bouncing his son. 'Let Daddy sleep okay' urged Obi-Wan more like pleaded falling asleep with Jace in his arms.

_**Present  
**_ Sin stared at her twin brother Jace hotly, Jace was holding an important piece to her speeder up in the air above his head, it wasn't her fault she had to be at least a head shorter than him. 'GIVE IT BACK' she screeched, trying to through a punch at Jace and grab the part at the same time causing both of them to land in a heap on the floor. Scrambly to their feet they got up into fighting positions.  
Sin's shoulder length copper-brown hair fell over her eyes giving her a mysterious look, she had a light scar across her right cheek and another one from her wrist to her forearm from a pod racer mishap, and ivy green eyes.

Jace's moco brown hair was unruly with a Tattoonie style crew cut which had to be shoulder length and held back in a pony tail, the grease Sin had all over her fingers was through his hair. His chocolate eyes showed enjoyment from terrorising his little sister. In truth the twins looked like exact replikers of their mother, though it still pained their father to talk about her.  
Smirking and feeling too sure of himself, he wasn't ready for when Sin jumped up and kicked his feet out from underneath him. 'Sin and Jace Kenobi what the frell are you doing?' ordered a hooded figure automatically stopping what they were doing both turned around with a guilty look on their face.  
'Daddy' cried Sin doing her best I'm-an-innocent-little-girl look, Jace just rolled his eyes it was common knowledge that his sister had their father wrapped her little finger. Taking off his cloak and draped it on the wall, smiling softly he watched, as his children were ready to kill each other.

'Feel no anger or resentment there is only the Force' quoted Obi-Wan softly like Yoda and Qui-gon had said many, many times before to him. Rolling their eyes the twins wandered into their representative rooms, there were too many memories the walls around them had seen, it had caused Obi-Wan to never consider moving from the slave quarters. _Sin a pod racer, what would Ice think_, Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his hair. He now ran a trade as a scraper, more like a scavenger collecting parts of ships and selling them.

Turning on the holophone Obi-Wan sent a message to Bruck, he and Bruck had become friends just before the Empire had decided to pay a surprise visit to the Jedi Temple. Bant, Obi-Wan and Qui-gon had, had a falling out when Tahl had been killed, when Obi-Wan was attempting to rescue her, she had been killed in a blast causing Obi-Wan to almost die. Bant had tried to forgive him but couldn't, after attempting to kill himself Bruck had attached himself to Obi-Wan like an extra limb.  
'Hey Bruck I got your holo. What do you mean, they're still alive and well?' asked Obi-Wan. 'Sin and Jace, they'll becoming with me, we'll be there in a week' turning off the holophone. 'SIN, JACE pack you things we're going to visit Bruck!' yelled Obi-Wan his voice bounced off the hard stonewalls of the empty hallway.  
Jace was in his room recording a message to his best friend Aris. 'Man, I don't understand how you can like her' joked Jace staring at his lightsaber he had constructed a year ago, the blade went either orange or a dark green depending on his mood.  
Sin came storming down to her brother's room barging in she stood cautious fighting stance. 'We're going to Coruscant' Sin said hotly, spinning on her heels she stormed back to her room, her room was joined onto the kitchen. Her bedroom door had paint splattered against it, it had happened when she and Jace had a paint ball war.

The room was littered with ship and pod racer parts pulling out an already packed bag she unzipped it and through in her lightsaber it was a doubled ended blade and was attached to her emotions, and Jedi robes her father, she knew was going to force her to pack anyway.  
  
The Hunter landed in the loading dock alone figure stood in the shadows. 'JACE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!' screeched Sin as they got off the ship. 'Dad where's Bruck going to meet us?' asked Sin like she hadn't ever threatened her brother.  
'Actually I'm here' Bruck said, he still looked like he had many years ago. 'Let me help you.' _She really does act like her mother, I can see why Obi's worried_. Picking up the three bags, when a stray astro droid exited the ship. 'T2!' exclaimed Sin worriedly the droid just whistled a reply. Bruck turned around and started walking away, running to catch up the twins noticed that there were a few more ships, sharing a secret look they both agreed on one thing Bruck was hiding something.  
  
'Here are your quarters' announced Bruck punching in the room code. 'Sorry but…um you won't be able to have your own quarters.' He had never felt this nervous before, the twins seemed to inflict fear without realising it. _There is something about them, its almost like they are the force it the form of children. But it's impossible it   
was just a myth_. The twins seemed to notice Bruck's fear and looked at him strangely.  
'As long as I don't share a room with her' spat Jace playing along with the game his sister had started. Smiling softly Bruck walked in and dropped the bags on the lounge.  
'Obi, I have something to show you' mumbled Bruck sadly something was up.  
Sin what's up with Bruck  
Don't know Jace. Want to play shadows?  
  
Looking around the corner they watched as their father and Bruck stood in front of the doors leading into the Council domain, with his back to the door while Bruck pushed it open. 'What do you want to show us?' asked Obi-Wan, the twins looked at each other puzzled. 'Come out you two.'   
'Turn around' ordered Bruck turning around Obi-Wan gasped and took a step backward.   
'Who the hell is greenie' snipped Jace, Mace Windu, Qui-gon, Bant and Adi had shocked expressions on their faces, while Obi-Wan was cursing the twins in Huttese.

_They have to be like this everywhere, don't they_, though Obi-Wan wearily.   
'You don't know Master Yoda?' Qui-gon managed to say without passing out.   
Walking up to the Council seats Sin flopped in very un-lady like manner. 'Sis bet I can win' cried Jace running out the Council domain with his sister in hot pursuit.   
'Where have you been?' asked Obi-Wan quietly walking to the large open windows, with his back to everyone.  
'We had to go' sighed Qui-gon. 'The Empire wanted us dead. How did you get away?'  
_The old bastard just enjoys watching me run it circles,_ though Obi-Wan angrily. _It is un-Jedi there is no anger just the force_. 'Ice died just after giving birth to Sin, we were attacked by battle Droids when we arrived. Since then the twins and I have been living on Tatoonie, on the outer rim' explained Obi-Wan even when he was younger he had always despised explaining himself and the years hadn't done anything to change his feelings. 'They're probably going to kill each other.' Mace was about to ask a question when Bruck and Obi-Wan left abruptly.  
  
Igniting his lightsaber Jace got into a fighting stance, Sin looked extremely agitated. Jumping to the beams above them Sin backed away into the shadows somersaulting down she waited for her time. 'Si' where are you?' yelled Jace, his voice echoing through the empty gym.  
'What you missed me' Sin threw her voice, being as silent as possible, she levitated up into the shadows and landed behind him. 'Come on how stupid can you be bro?' asked Sin tapping him on his shoulder, it just happened to be her signature move.   
Twirling around he brought his lightsaber down trying to get a hit on Sin, rolling out from underneath Jace, she flipped off the beam and landed on the ground in a crouch with a thump. Using the force Sin turned herself invisible Qui-gon entered the gym seeing Jace fighting an invisible opponent.   
'Jace, where's you sister' called Bruck turning around Bruck pointed over to the benches.  
'Sin no fair dad told you, you aren't supposed to turn invisible in our fights' said Jace angrily, he still hadn't mastered that trick.  
'How often must you do that?' asked Bruck shaking his head in a fatherly tone.

'Why do you want to know?' retorted Sin seductively. Gapping Qui-gon brushed past Mace, falling to his knees Jace clutched his head in pain his knuckles turning white.   
'What do you see?' asked Bruck carefully, knowing doing anything too sudden would cause Jace to attempt to kill something.  
'Dark, a field it reminds me of Naboo, someone in a cloak holding a saber, another figure has their back to me, fire surrounding them' whispered Jace hoarsely his throat beginning to hurt.  
'Careful bro' encouraged Sin, holding Jace down by his shoulders for a couple of minutes. 'Kay lets get you back to our quarters' ordered Sin.

'I think we need to do something about the twins' stated Adi around her the other Council members nodded their heads while Master Yoda pondered his thoughts the twins reminded him of someone.  
'I agree, but how? Obi-Wan would do everything he could to stop us' said Bant dryly she still hadn't forgiven her now ex-best friend.

Tying her hair back messily Bant, she walked towards the Meditation garden, when she heard voices. 'Those two are going to finish us soon' said one person in a nasally voice.  
'But they will end the Jedi's existence' replied another voice a little higher potch.   
Looking over the bush she couldn't see their faces, they had cloaks right over their faces, something ripped through her like a blaster and Bant fell to the ground screaming. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and gave a small evil grin. Now she would bring the end to the twins and show the others.  
  
'Dad I think something's wrong' said Sin looking up from her holovids.  
'What do you mean honey?' asked Obi-Wan smelling something burning in the kitchen.  
'Is it possible for someone in the Council to be part of the dark side without anyone else knowing?' inquired Sin, her father just shook his head at his daughter's impossible questions but then again she already knew the answer it was something that puzzled him.  
'SIN!' yelled Jace just as their father was about to reply, stalking into her brother's room at the same time almost colliding with a stack of books sitting in the doorway.   
'What the frell are you doing!' whispered Sin stubbornly.  
'Have you ever heard of Chaos?' asked Jace his sister shook her head. 'Chaos was found 3 years after the first Jedi Order formed. He was supposed to be the first Sith, he fought Yavin the first Jedi in a heated battle on the planet now called Naboo' read Jace. 'Banished to the far reaches of the galaxy he formed followers with the use of the force, his spirit was locked in a temple made by the inhabitants. It waited for the one to arrive.'  
'So what happened?' asked Sin excitedly it was like she already knew the answer.  
'It doesn't say, it just ended there' replied her brother, showing her what he had just read. 'And just how do we break it to dad?' worried Jace his sister's face went slack before disappearing, concentrating on her force signature Jace followed his sister.

'Hello ugly' taunted Sin standing ready her lightsaber raised, igniting his lightsaber Jace quickly ran after his sister. They lunged at Chaos who parred perfectly. 'Weak, you have no clue who I am' roared Chaos, the twins could image him to start beating his chest.  
'Well I'm Sin and this is Jace' introducing Sin pointing to her brother, they almost burst out laughing at the look Chaos gave. Ja, start running towards the temple and then turnJace nodded and began to back away, once out of sight he jogged towards the temple, doing what Sin had said, more like ordered in Jace's point of view. He crept up behind Sin and Chaos who were in a heated battle, Sin was breathing heavily while Chaos was hardly affected. Flipping up into the air and landing behind her, Chaos put his lightsaber through her stomach, missing all her vital organs. As she fell to the ground she moved her fingers slightly, Jace knew it was the signal, reigniting his lightsaber again he brought it down decapitating Chaos. Causing a blinding flash of light and their vision faded into darkness.   
  
'Don't move Sin' said a distant voice. Moaning Sin still tried to get up, blinking several times. '…Turn the frelling lights off' croaked Sin, her throat dry.  
'They're off' replied her father, even after all this time he still wasn't used to his daughter's language. Cracking her eyes open, she tried to crack a smile that turned into more of a grimace. 'How's Jace?' trying to get up, but Obi-Wan just planted his hand on her shoulders pushing her back down.  
'He's a whole lot better than you' replied Obi-Wan with a slight smirk adoring his face, when Sin made a bad attempt to lunge at his neck.  
'Told you they would be okay, I did' said Yoda hobbling in, just as the temple began to rock. Jace tore in almost a blur, shakily getting up Sin grasped onto the sheets, placing Sin's arm over his shoulder they walked more like stumbled out into the corridor. Around them the walls shook, at one end stood a cloaked figure. 'You thought I was dead, too bad' they said in a sly voice, Bruck knew that voice but he couldn't place it, taking the hood off everyone took a sharp breath. Bant forgot the first rule with being a Sith let the Jedi attack first, cation to the wind she charged at the twins. Closing her eyes Sin turned the two of them invisible leaning against the wall, she began to have problems concentrating while her brother fought Bant. She was having a serious problem how was she supposed to find an invisible brat and still fight them at the same time. As Jace's lightsaber grazed her arm she fell to the ground and she began to make choking sounds Jace backed away giving her a strange look at the same time trying to figure what to do. This thing floated out of Bant's body and took form above her now unconscious body.  
'I will destroy you. You cannot stop me' with that it disappeared, blinking twice everyone tried to make out what had just happened.  
'You fought well, but we could have taken them by surprise' said Qui-gon walking but the now visible twins, Jace gave Qui-gon a say-another-word-and-be-prepared-to-die look, while Sin just had an evil grin plastered on her face.

Stepping out onto the platform, Sin grumbled something in Huttese and Jace threw an arm over her shoulder, as T2 beeped in front of the Hunter.  
'I'm going to miss you' said Bruck, as he eloped the twins in a bear hug, Jace and Sin both looked like they were about to die from embarrassment.  
Mace and Qui-gon had some trouble suppressing a laugh, as long as they had known Bruck and Obi-Wan they had been rivals, now they were like best friends.  
_I wish I could forgive Obi_, thought Bant as she stood in the shadows, she could remember Gareth, Obi-Wan and herself pulling pranks what she wouldn't give for this just to be one big nightmare. Halfway up the ramp Jace waved to everyone, Sin moved her fingers every so slightly and the Council was bombarded by water bombs,   
buckets of water and mud.  
Bruck and Obi-Wan had their hands on their knees laughing Adi tried giving them a glare but broke into a smile.  
As the Hunter took off and disappeared from their sights, they promised the twins would come back.  
  
End.  
  
Nieanna: Interesting isn't it.   
  
Isis: Yeah what ever.   
  
Nieanna: Shut up Isis, when I want your opinion I'll ask for it. Ignore her. Isis is just jealous I can write better than her.

Obi-Wan enters the room and Nieanna runs up screaming to him and wraps her arms around him.  
  
Nieanna: She attacked me pointing to Isis.

Obi-Wan pulls out his lightsaber and attacks Isis.

Nieanna: My Obi (sighs romantically. While Isis starts chocking on her tongue to stop herself from laughing.)


End file.
